


Daywalker

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A "*Quartet* Infernale" challenge. I'm still not sure who initiated this one...oh..wait..I hear it was Sue. Alrighty then...Alex changes his image.





	Daywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Daywalker by Aries

Yes, once again, I'm posting for Aries. Don't you just love when we have these little challenges? ;

Daywalker  
by Aries  
Archive: Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat. Anywhere else, please ask me, first.  
Fandom: XF (M/K)  
Rated NC-17 for language and strong, m/m sexual images  
Summary: A "*Quartet* Infernale" challenge. I'm still not sure who initiated this one...oh..wait..I hear it was Sue. Alrighty then... Alex changes his image.  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were, they aren't mine. They're *his*. Even though they have much more fun with me...  
Thanks to Nic and Orithain for wonderful beta. And as always, thanks to the lovely Pat for encouragement. Kissy, kissy!

* * *

Fox Mulder sat quietly, alone amid the throngs of tourists and government workers in the park on this unusually warm, mid-April day. He picked apart the remnants of his partially eaten sandwich, feeding them to the small group of pigeons that had congregated at his feet.

This sucked.

As punishment for their last unauthorized detour, he and Scully had been saddled with what amounted to a glorified babysitting job. The *baby* in question...the visiting daughter of a rather prominent foreign ambassador.

*Spoiled* didn't even *begin* to describe this twenty-six year old terror, who treated Scully like her own personal lady in waiting, and pursued Mulder with all the subtlety of a hungry lioness.

"I swear to God, Scully," he told his partner one day after a particularly rough outing, "if she pinches my ass one more time, I'm going straight to Kersh's office...and shoot the bastard."

"Hey, Mulder," Scully replied without much sympathy, "at least she doesn't demand that you draw her baths, carry her bags...peel her grapes..."

Then, one day, with very little notice, the girl packed up and went home.

Seeing her anxiety, Mulder almost asked if something had happened to make her want to leave so suddenly. But he and Scully were so happy to be rid of her, he decided to leave it alone.

Scully had been so stressed by the two week assignment from hell, that as soon as it was over, she put in for vacation, effective, immediately. Mulder was alone now, for a whole week, with his new and exciting assignment...investigating the crime lab's alleged misappropriation of equipment.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mulder complained to Kersh, when handed the assignment. "Do I look like one of those Internal Affairs geeks?"

Kersh leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers in front of his face. "You all look alike to me, Agent Mulder. Now please get out of my office and see what you can do to resolve this quickly."

"But..."

"Good*bye*, Agent Mulder."

Oh, how he itched to reach for his gun...

Instead, he snatched the file from Kersh's desk and stalked out of the office.

Mulder heaved a long sigh and looked around, picking out sights of interest.

A young mother, frazzled and exhausted, passed before him, trying to keep her three small children in line...a small group of Marines, the highest rank among them, a Lance Corporal and probably no more than twenty-one, paraded proudly down toward the Vietnam Memorial...a finely tailored man, sitting three benches away, reading a newspaper...a couple...male...sitting against a tree, holding hands, enjoying each other and the beautiful day.

A sensation of longing washed over him, so intense, that he had to blink to clear his vision.

//What the hell was that?//

He shook his head and averted his eyes, looking for something else to focus on. They immediately fell on the man, sitting three benches away.

Still engrossed in his paper, but...

Mulder studied him with new interest. Perfectly tailored suit. Expensive. Armani, maybe. Neatly combed, dark hair. Not quite as long as his own, but close. Long, lean body...

A group of school children ran by, gaining the man's attention. The sun glinted off of his wire-rim glasses for a brief second, then he returned his attention to his paper.

Mulder watched him for the longest time. What was it about him...what *was* it? He tore his eyes away from the man, tossed his paper bag into the nearest receptacle and headed back to work.

Work.

Oh, that was a good one...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six fifty-two.

Mulder glanced from his watch, back to the invoices in front of him.

Christ, this was such bullshit.

He took another swig of his beer and a quick look around the pub. Immediately, his eyes came back to rest on the man sitting alone, four tables away. Amid all the noise, he remained cool and elegant, reading a book and taking the occasional sip of what looked like a glass of white wine.

Mulder squinted.

Different suit, though just as expensive-looking. But everything else was the same. Dark hair, glasses...lean, muscular frame...this *was* the same guy from the park, he was sure of it.

Mulder drummed his fingers on the table and chewed his lower lip, thoughtfully.

Coincidence?

Could very well be.

And if there wasn't *something* about this man, he'd be able to dismiss it as just that.

But there *was* something.

Mulder summoned the waitress and paid his tab. He gathered up his papers, drained his glass and exited through the back of the pub. He backed into the shadows and waited. If his suspicions were correct, the man would be coming out, anytime.

And...

Yes.

Seconds later, the door opened and a tall figure clad in a black trenchcoat, emerged from the rear of the pub. Mulder grabbed him by the back of his coat and propelled him against the wall.

"Why are you following me?" he hissed, very close to the man's ear. When he received no answer, he spun the man around and slammed him back up against the wall.

"You wouldn't hit a man with glasses, would you?"

Mulder's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. So *that's* what that *something* about him was...

"*Krycek*? What the fuck is going on, here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you following me, and *why* are you doing it dressed like a GQ coverboy?"

He meant it to be sarcastic, he really did. But the truth of the matter was, that's exactly what Krycek looked like, and Mulder could feel the degree of comfort in his pants lessening.

"Why don't you stop wrinkling the material and come back inside with me?" Krycek grinned at him. "Let's have a drink and we'll talk about it."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No, I'm quite sane, thank you. Now how about that drink?"

Mulder jerked him hard, against the wall. "How about some answers?"

"Drink first. Then we'll talk."

"........Fine."

//Are you insane? You can't trust this fucker as far as you can *throw* him!//

Alex smiled and nodded toward the door. "After you."

Mulder released him and swept his arm in the same direction. "Oh, no. After *you*."

The two men entered the pub and took a seat in a corner booth. Once they'd placed their orders, Mulder turned a suspicious eye to his new drinking buddy.

"Okay, Krycek. What gives? Why the suit?"

"Don't you like it?"

Mulder ignored the question. "Why are you following me?"

"Everybody needs a hobby."

"Is this how it's going to go, Krycek? If it is, let me know and I can just kill you, now."

Krycek leaned back, draping one arm over the back of the booth. "Can I at least have my drink, first?"

Mulder stared at him, sitting there so relaxed, so...

//Damn.//

Alex smiled and cocked his head. "What is it?"

"Why are you walking around, dressed to the teeth?"

Krycek sighed and momentarily dropped his eyes to the table. When they rose again, the humor was gone. 

"I got tired, Mulder. Sick and tired of living in the dark...creeping around like a gutter rat. I wanted to walk in the daylight...among people. Ordinary, everyday people, not the slime I deal with. But I couldn't do that, looking the way I did. All the people I *didn't* want to recognize me, *would*. So I decided to do a little experiment." He raised his hands, palms upturned. "It's worked. *Nobody* has recognized me. Well, except for you. Took you a few weeks, but..."

"Weeks?"

"Uh huh. I've been with you for almost three weeks, now."

"Why?"

Krycek shrugged. "Why not? You should be glad. If I hadn't been around, who *knows* how long you and Scully would have been stuck with that little bitch."

Mulder's eyebrows arched into his hair line. "What...*you're* the reason she took off so fast?"

Alex thanked the waitress for the wine she'd just placed in front of him, then smiled at Mulder and took a sip.

"What did you do to her?"

"Relax, Agent Mulder. I didn't kill anybody. I just made her see how urgently she needed to return home."

"*Why*?"

Krycek's smile faded. "Truthfully, I'd *had* it, with her groping you."

He shouldn't ask, he *shouldn't ask...

"Why should you care?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." He shrugged. "So, I rescued you."

"So, what? I owe you, now?"

"Did I say that?"

Mulder gave no answer. He was too busy looking at the vision before him, draped casually over the seat.

Krycek leaned in and spoke to Mulder in a low, seductive purr. "You know," he held the other man with his laser-green gaze, "this is just window dressing." The purr turned into a growl. "Underneath, I'm still the same animal, I was."

Mulder's cock jerked in response.

"I never had any doubt..."

//Now, what the fuck was *that*?//

His voice oozed with sensuality, involuntarily matching that of the man seated across from him.

Krycek stared at him with an expression so raw, he had to fight with everything he had, to keep from tangling his fingers in the man's crisp, white shirt and dragging him across the table...

Reading Mulder's expression, Krycek rose from his seat and crossed over to his side. He slid into the booth beside the other man and turned to face him. One arm draped over the back of the seat and the other rested on the table. Their faces couldn't have been more than twelve inches apart. He whispered softly, never taking his eyes from those he held captive.

"Do you see me any differently, Fox?" 

Mulder's tongue inched out, licking anxiously at his lower lip.

Alex watched it hungrily. He continued to speak.

"Do I somehow seem more respectable to you, now? A little less...taboo?"

Mulder blinked.

"Are you forgetting who I am? So you can want me and not feel quite so much guilt?"

"Fuck you."

Krycek smiled. "Okay, you've resisted. Can we continue, now?"

"We can't continue what we never started."

"Your leg is touching mine, Fox. It wasn't when I first sat down, and I haven't moved. So, who does that leave?"

Mulder began to jerk his leg away, but a firm hand held it in place.

"Such a slight touch. But can you feel the heat? I can. I can *smell* it." His thumb swept back and forth, drawing little circles on Mulder's knee. "Are you seeing me as someone else, Fox? Is that why you want me?"

He was going to hate himself sometime in the near future, he just *knew* he was, but...

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing. Doesn't matter what you drink or how you act. I could never see you as anyone else. If you were anyone else, I *wouldn't*..."

"Wouldn't what?"

"Wouldn't want you."

//What the *fuck* are you doing?!?//

Krycek studied the other man for long seconds. His hand ceased its movement on Mulder's knee. "Will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"My place."

"I shouldn't...I shouldn't trust you..."

"You *shouldn't*. But you will."

Krycek rose and stood waiting for Mulder's decision.

Mulder looked him up and down, taking in the entire picture. He rose slowly to his feet, brushing Krycek's body on his way up. When they were eye to eye, he spoke. "What's to stop you from killing me when we get there?"

"The only way you'll die with me, is if you've got a weak heart." One corner of his mouth slanted upward. "You don't, do you?"

"Got a clean bill of health, just last month."

Krycek stepped back, folding his coat neatly over his arm. "Let's go, then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men stepped into the loft apartment. One stopped at the door, as the other continued into the middle of the room. A sharp flick and the place lit, revealing a huge, open space, sparsely but elegantly decorated. Krycek turned and smiled at the man still in the doorway.

"Like it?"

Mulder looked around, nodding. "Doesn't look like you."

"No?" Krycek approached slowly. "What does? A dingy, dilapidated eight by twelve room with a sagging bed and an old black and white Zenith in the corner?" He stopped when he'd backed Mulder up against the wall and their bodies were touching only slightly. 

The older man gave no answer. He merely stared into the hypnotic ocean of green, less than a foot from his face.

"Who am I?"

"What?"

Krycek's voice lowered another octave. "Who am I? I need you to tell me. I need to make absolutely sure that you know who it is you're with."

Mulder studied him for a moment, then murmured, "I'm with Alex Krycek. Assassin, thief, liar, manipulator..."

"All right, all right, so you know." Krycek flattened one hand against the wall, alongside Mulder's head and raised the other to the agent's face. Two fingers whispered along the bottom line of his mouth, then across the fleshy surface. "And you still want to be here?"

Mulder answered by opening his mouth and dragging his tongue across the tips of Krycek's fingers.

"I'll just take that as a yes." Krycek withdrew his hand, raising it to stroke the silky softness of Mulder's hair. "When did you know that you wanted me?"

"I don't know. I don't think I could pinpoint a day or place. Seems like forever." Mulder lightly caressed the lapel of Krycek's jacket. "Nice material. Did you have the suits tailored?"

Krycek nodded as his fingers traced a line down the side of Mulder's face and along his jaw. Mulder tilted his face into the caress.

"You're gorgeous."

For a second, Krycek was taken aback by the compliment. He recovered quickly and laughed. "Don't I look like anyone you know?"

"What do you mean?"

Krycek's fingers kept moving, stroking the other side of Mulder's face, then skimming gently down his throat. His other hand left the wall and reached into his breast pocket. He pulled out the eyeglasses and slipped them on. The hand went back to the wall. "Don't I look like you?"

"Not even remotely. I *never* looked this good in a suit..."

"Your clothes have to be sort of loose, so you can move, but..." Krycek's hand slipped down to the other man's tie and began to undo it. "You still look damn good. How can you not know that? How can you be so oblivious?"

"I didn't know I was."

"Jesus, Fox. You've *got* to be. You never see the looks you get, do you?"

Mulder shrugged.

"You have no idea how many people want you..."

"Want me...dead?"

"No, stupid. *Want* you." The younger man gave him a lascivious grin. "I'd love to be the one to tell them, that they'll never *get* you."

"No? Why not?"

Krycek pressed against Mulder, rubbing their crotches together. "Because," he whispered silkily into the older man's ear, "you're mine."

Mulder swallowed the sudden dryness that had claimed his throat. "Who says?"

"You do."

"The words never left my lips."

"They will. By the time this night is over."

"You're a cocky son of a bitch."

"Yes. But I'm right about this. And you know it." He grasped the two loose ends of the tie and pulled Mulder toward a heavily framed, full-length mirror. He stopped in front of it and standing behind Mulder, carefully removed the older man's jacket. He dropped it across the back of a chair and returned his attention to their reflections. His hands moved along Mulder's shoulders, back and forth, soothing and relaxing. "*You're* gorgeous," he purred. "I could look at you all day."

Mulder gave him an almost nervous laugh. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"No? It's already gotten your jacket off and your shirt undone..."

Mulder looked down at himself. Krycek was right. 

//When the hell did he unbutton my shirt?//

Krycek pulled the shirt from Mulder's pants and slipped it off. The undershirt was next, joining the shirt and jacket on the chair. He watched his hands stroke Mulder's chest and abdomen, enjoying the way the older man's eyes fluttered and his respiration quickened. Krycek finished undressing him, and when he stood naked before the mirror, Krycek spoke.

"Open your eyes, Fox."

Mulder did as he was told and regarded the image in the mirror.

Krycek. Fully, elegantly dressed.

Himself. Standing in front of the admiring man, completely naked. A stark contrast. His cock jumped involuntarily.

Krycek stroked his body gently, tracing the lines of his muscles. Stroking fine hairs and gently teasing his hardened nipples, making the older man moan softly.

"So beautiful," Krycek whispered roughly against the side of his neck. He watched himself kiss a path down toward the curve of Mulder's shoulder, then lick his way back up. One hand rested at Mulder's waist, while the other wandered over the front of his body, coming very close to, but never touching his cock.

Almost simultaneously, both sets of eyes rose and met in the mirror. Holding Mulder's attention, Krycek's hand deliberately dropped to his own crotch, stroking the area a few times, before undoing the belt and top button of his pants. Slowly, he drew the zipper down. He grasped Mulder's hand and guided it to his crotch. The green of his eyes disappeared behind drooping lids, as the older man stroked and gently squeezed the silk-covered bulge.

Mulder turned to face Krycek, dropping his head to the younger man's shoulder. His hand crept inside the slitted fold of the black boxers and wrapped around the hot shaft, tentatively exploring its length. 

A deep groan rumbled in Krycek's throat as he stumbled back two steps, into a nearby desk. He placed his hands behind him, supporting himself against the smooth wood surface. Mulder took the opportunity to drop to his knees in front of him. Krycek regained enough of his bearings to look down at the man on the floor. 

With little more than a quick glance to his left, Mulder made himself understood. Krycek's gaze shifted from him to the mirror. He watched, completely hypnotized, as the older man swept his tongue up along the underside of his cock, then let it dance around the head. He watched himself raise a hand to Mulder's head and slowly comb his fingers through the golden-brown hair.

There was a soft utterance. Foreign words passionately whispered above his head, and their meaning eluded Mulder. The agent opened his mouth, taking the head of his lover's cock inside, tasting the salty-bitter flavor, probing the slit with the tip of his tongue, in search of more.

Krycek clenched his jaw, trying for all he was worth not to give in to the voice in his head that demanded he take advantage of Mulder's position.

Oh, but Mulder's mouth felt so good. He'd wondered for so long...fantasized forever, about these lips, wrapped around him, devouring his cock, driving him to shattering orgasm. 

He wanted more. Wanted it, *now*. Harder and deeper...but he couldn't. He *wouldn't* scare Mulder off...

Before Krycek could complete his thought, he felt himself being swallowed. Sucked as far down Mulder's throat as he could go.

He'd be shocked, later. Right now, all he could do was feel. And feel. 

Mulder smiled around his mouthful, hearing the surprised gasp come from above. He worked Krycek's cock expertly, using his mouth and his tongue, steadily building the younger man's excitement to a level beyond any he'd ever experienced. As Krycek's respiration quickened, so did Mulder. The soft, almost frantic moans and whimpers told him that Krycek was close. Time to take him over the edge...

Krycek fought to keep his eyes open. The sight of this man, naked and on his knees before him, voraciously sucking his cock, was a sight that would burn in his memory forever, and he didn't want to miss a second of it. But he was ready. He was almost there, and it was damn near impossible to think straight, let alone *see* straight.

Mulder's fingers clenched in Krycek's ass, wrinkling the crisp, black material in his grip. He held the younger man still while his head bobbed forward and back, moaning softly with each forward thrust. Anytime, now. He could feel it in the tightening of the other man's body.

Krycek's head fell back and a long, guttural cry tumbled from his lips as he came, emptying every drop down Mulder's throat. When it was done, he released Krycek from his mouth, dropping a few tender kisses on the exhausted organ, before resting his cheek against it. He waited quietly, arms wrapped firmly around his lover's hips, until he recovered.

A few minutes passed...or a few hours, Mulder had no idea which, when he felt himself being pulled to his feet. He rose to his full height and met a pair of softly glowing, green eyes. The eyes stared at him in what he might almost have described as confusion, then Krycek curved a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him forward into a long, sweet kiss. 

The taste of himself in Mulder's mouth, sent a fresh twinge of desire through Krycek's body. He took Mulder's hands in his own, and lifted them to the lapels of his jacket. His eyes told the other man everything else he needed to know. 

Silently, Mulder began to undress Krycek, taking care to drape the clothing neatly across the same chair where his own clothes lay. His already solid erection began to throb when Krycek's shirt fell away, revealing a muscular chest and trim waist. He slid the pants down, taking the black silk underwear with them. When Mulder had him completely undressed, they pressed together, hands wandering over each other, learning. Memorizing.

Krycek slipped a hand between them, giving much needed attention to Mulder's cock. The older man's eyelids grew heavy, and a long breath hissed past his semi-parted lips as Krycek lovingly fondled him.

With one hand wrapped around his lover's cock and the other at his waist, Krycek backed them up toward the bed. When they reached it, he kissed Mulder once, then lowered himself to the mattress. He pushed himself into the middle of the bed, then rolled over onto his stomach and lowered his head to the pillows.

Mulder stood over the man sprawled on the bed, taking a moment to compose himself. He then lowered himself on one knee, to the bed. He swung his other leg over and was now straddling Krycek's ass. The younger man tightened his arms around the pillow and raised his hips, silently asking for contact. Mulder obliged, spreading the smooth cheeks and settling his cock between them.

Krycek groaned into his pillow and repeatedly tightened and relaxed his muscles, massaging his lover's cock. He heard the sharp intake of breath and stopped, having no desire to end this just yet. 

Mulder took a few deep breaths allowing himself to calm down a bit, before shifting to settle his body down on top of Krycek's. He speared one hand through the hair at the back of the other man's head and brought his mouth down to the area between Krycek's shoulder blades, licking and nipping at the flexing muscles. The muffled sounds that came from beneath him lent encouragement for further exploration of this magnificent body. He moved up, kissing and nuzzling the back of his lover's neck and licking the edge of his ear before sweeping toward the sensitive interior.

Krycek bucked underneath Mulder, his body shuddering with the sensations generated by the tongue, dancing around his ear. Just when he thought he'd go crazy, Mulder moved on.

Just before he continued on his journey, Mulder picked out a spot midpoint on Krycek's shoulder, drawing the corded flesh into his mouth. The younger man winced at the slight discomfort, but Mulder soon released him, gently soothing the mark of possession with his tongue. That done, he began to travel back down Kyrcek's body, worshipping every inch of skin, exploring scars and finding the ticklish spot just beneath his ribcage. As he traced a moist line over the rounded curve of the younger man's ass, a long low whine rose into the air. He smiled and gently sank his teeth into the clenching muscle. 

Krycek's body convulsed, and the soft whines became louder and more insistent. He arched upward, then fell back to the bed in a number of frustrated attempts at getting Mulder to give him what he needed.

The older man slid back up, again resting the length of his body along that of the man beneath him. He ground his hips against Krycek's ass, pulling frantic whimpers from him.

"Do you have any lube?" he moaned softly into the younger man's ear.

Krycek nodded quickly. "Top drawer," he gasped. "Hurry." He moaned at the loss of warmth, as Mulder lifted himself from the bed. He heard the drawer slide open, and in no time, his lover was back, stroking a cool, slick finger between his ass cheeks, teasing the tight opening. Krycek moaned into his pillow, bucking impatiently against the finger. He bit back a sharp cry as Mulder pushed his finger in, up to the first knuckle. "Oh my God...oh God....please..."

Mulder shushed him gently as he eased in the rest of the way. He pulled out slowly and added a second finger, stretching and teasing, stroking the spot that drove Krycek to sheer madness. He leaned over the writhing man and whispered a soft warning into his ear.

"Don't..."

"I have to, I have...to..."

Mulder withdrew his fingers, drawing loud protests from the other man. "No, you don't." He petted the sable head. "Not until I'm inside you, okay?"

"Now, Fox...please..."

Mulder reached for the lube, squeezing a generous amount into his palm, warming it before applying it to his aching cock. With a hand at Krycek's hip to hold him still, Mulder guided his cock into position and then began to gently thrust into him.

Krycek sucked in a deep breath and held it until Mulder was completely buried inside him. The breath was released in a slow hiss, as the older man began to move at a slow, sensuous pace.

Jesus, he thought he knew. He thought he'd fantasized so often about this, that he knew *exactly* what it would feel like to have Mulder inside him. Tonight he realized that he hadn't a clue.

Mulder continued to move slowly, loving every second. Savoring every moan, every squeeze, every tiny gasp. He reached between Krycek and the bed, finding the other man's cock hard and ready. "Already?" He couldn't hide the amusement in his tone. "You're resilient."

Krycek's answer came in the form of a clipped grunt.

Mulder thrust just a bit faster, as he began to gently pump his lover's erection. "Are you ready to come, now?"

Krycek buried his face deeper in the pillow and nodded.

Mulder nuzzled the hair at the base of his neck. "Okay..." He placed his free hand on Krycek's shoulder, gaining a bit of leverage, then increased the speed and strength of his thrusts. 

Krycek's body tightened, and his hands clenched in the pillow until his knuckles began to go white. He raised his head from its resting place and let a long groan rip from his throat. "More," he grated. "Harder..."

Mulder obeyed, tightening his grip on Krycek's shoulder and driving into him almost brutally. He squeezed and jerked the younger man's cock, drawing more anguished moans from him. He tried desperately to hold back the orgasm that he knew was coming...to give Krycek a little more time, but it was impossible to do so.

"Alex...I'm...oh God, I'm coming..."

The explosion ripped through him, then his lover, and they fell helplessly into the abyss. Wave after wave of shattering bliss rocked both bodies, leaving them exhausted and lapsing into unconsciousness. The last thing Mulder remembered before slipping under completely was rolling off of Krycek and feeling the younger man snuggle up to him, wrapping an arm possessively around his chest. When he woke a few hours later, the warmth was gone.

Mulder jerked into a sitting position, scanning the darkness.

"Alex?"

Only silence answered.

He slipped out of the king-sized bed and checked around. 

Krycek was gone.

Mulder's eyes fell to the chair on which he had draped Krycek's suit. The clothes were still there, exactly the way he'd left them. He returned to the bed and sat heavily, glancing at the clock by the bed.

Three thirty-two.

"Where the hell is he?"

//Remember who this is, Mulder. Whatever Alex Krycek is out doing at this hour of the morning, you can bet it isn't good.//

And in that instant, a million and sixteen thoughts tumbled through his head. Thoughts he figured in his growing wariness, he should have given consideration to, *before* he fell into bed with the man.

//You sure as hell didn't think that one night with you was going to somehow magically transform him into an upstanding, law-abiding citizen, did you? *Did* you? You know who he is. Shit, he made *sure* that you knew who he was... What about *this*? Why did you do this? Simple curiosity? Fulfillment of a long-time fantasy? Now that you've had him, can you forget about him and walk away? Do you *want* to? Can you ignore what he does...what he *is*...just for the sake of a good fuck every now and then? Shit, is that *all* it is? To you? To *him*?//

The dull pounding in Mulder's head became more pronounced with every question. He looked around. He shouldn't be here. He couldn't think here...

He jumped off of the bed and snatched his clothes up. Just as he was zipping his pants, the door opened and Krycek walked in.

"Where are you going?"

"Where have *you* been?" Mulder countered. "Kinda early for a bagel run."

"I had...I had some business to take care of."

Mulder looked him up and down. This was the Krycek he was used to seeing. Black leather jacket, tee shirt, jeans...the hostility began to bubble up.

"Ah, yes. I see you've got your working clothes on." He yanked his shirt on and mumbled, "What the *fuck* am I doing here?"

Krycek stalked across the room, slapping Mulder's hands away from the buttons of his shirt.

"I *asked* you earlier, if you wanted to be here. I made *sure*. And as for my *working attire*..." he ripped his jacket off and slammed it to the floor. "I *asked* you if you remembered who it was that you were here with, and you said *yes*! *Then*, you proceeded to get down on your knees and give me the most fucking amazing blow job of my life!"

Mulder spun away and picked up his jacket, saying nothing.

"And while we're on the subject..." Krycek pursued him, tearing the jacket out of his hand. Angry green eyes met glittering hazel. "You've been with other men."

Mulder cocked his head curiously. Was that...shit, it *was*. That was definite jealousy in Krycek's accusation.

"Never said I hadn't."

"Who?"

"I don't see where that's any of your fucking business."

Krycek grabbed the front of Mulder's shirt, catching him off balance, and threw him onto the bed. In an instant, he was there, straddling his waist.

"*Who*?"

Mulder smiled sweetly up at him. "You're right. You *are* an animal..."

"Don't fuck with me, Mulder, or I'll show you just how much."

"As intriguing as that sounds, Krycek, I'd really appreciate it if you would get the fuck off of me, so I can go home."

"No."

"*No*?"

"That's what I said....it's Skinner, isn't it?"

Mulder laughed, stoking Krycek's anger.

"I don't suck and tell."

//Dangerous game you're playing, Mulder.//

He watched, fascinated as the beautiful green of Krycek's eyes turned to stormy black.

"You're mine."

"I *never* said so."

"But you *will*."

"Don't bet on it."

"Oh, I'll bet every fucking thing I have on it."

Mulder braced himself as Krycek moved in closer, but the younger man's kiss was surprisingly gentle, and he found himself immediately giving in to it. He opened his mouth, and Krycek's tongue swept inside, stroking the moist warmth. He silently cursed himself for the small moan that had just escaped his throat.

Krycek lingered at his mouth for a while longer, then broke the kiss. "Say it," he whispered, licking the pouty lower lip.

Mulder shook his head in mute defiance.

Krycek rose up, sitting directly over Mulder's stirring crotch. He ripped his tee shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Next, he undid the button-fly on his jeans. He leaned down a bit, staring directly into Mulder's eyes. "Don't you fucking move." Quickly, he stripped himself, then did the same to the man lying passively on the bed. He fell back to the mattress, this time, beside Mulder. One hand rose to the agent's throat, just barely skimming the surface, as it stroked a path down to his chest. Once there, Krycek brushed the tips of his fingers over one hard nipple. Mulder's eyes slipped shut, and his head fell to one side. Krycek covered the other nipple with his mouth, suckling gently as he rolled the first between two fingers.

"Mmmmm....." Mulder arched into Krycek's mouth as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Krycek raised his head to look at the man beneath him. 

Eyes shut. Exquisite lips, softly parted, allowing shallow breaths to pass between them.

Gorgeous.

"Say it."

Mulder didn't answer. He couldn't. He couldn't hear a thing past the roar of his own pulse.

Krycek gave up all hope of getting an answer and turned his attention back to the thing he knew he could control.

Mulder let out a loud yelp as Krycek's teeth closed around his nipple and pulled none too gently. But as soon as the hurt began, it faded as the aggressor soothed it with his tongue. Soon, he was back to passionate whimpers and moans. They drove Krycek nuts. He couldn't wait anymore...

Mulder cried out, bucking frantically as Krycek sucked his cock into his mouth.

"Alex...Jesus...oh, *God*..."

Krycek sucked him hard and fast, then suddenly just let him go.

"Shit...*shit*! What are you doing? What are you..."

Mulder's voice faded as Krycek knelt between his thighs and grasped his hips. He moaned impatiently as he was pulled into position and Krycek paused to apply some lube to his cock. The moan turned into a sobbing gasp as he was quickly and completely filled.

Krycek wasted no time on teasing. He needed this, and he needed it right now. And since Mulder was far from complaining, Krycek was pretty sure that *he* needed it just as badly. He wrapped one hand around his lover's cock and began to jerk it in time to his thrusts.

Release came quickly and violently as both men thrashed against each other, filling the silence with their screams.

Krycek collapsed on top of Mulder, tucking his semen-soaked hand under the older man's back. Mulder kissed the side of Krycek's neck, touching his tongue to the thundering pulse, then wrapped his arms around his sweat-slick back.

God, this was good. Too goddamn good...

At some point, Krycek ended up beside Mulder, face buried in his pillow. Mulder watched him for a while, watched his back rise and fall steadily, then softly called his name.

No answer.

Once more.

Still, nothing.

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, smiling uncontrollably. "I'm yours, Alex."

".....................I heard that."

END


End file.
